


Ladylike

by MiladyMorningstar (PrincessPestilence)



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag, Kim Rachel, M/M, Top Jinwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessPestilence/pseuds/MiladyMorningstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoon says he doesn't like boys who dress like girls.</p><p>Jinwoo thinks he's lying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladylike

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robyngirlwonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robyngirlwonder/gifts).



> If anyone cares, the soundtrack is Andrew In Drag by The Magnetic Fields.

Jinwoo sashayed backstage, cheeks flushed with adrenaline, hairline damp with sweat after the exertion of the performance. The skirt of his Rachel get-up slid fluidly against his smooth, shaved thighs and silky stockings as he sauntered over and threw himself on the sofa next to Seungyoon, accepting a shotglass of soju from Taehyun as he went.

They were all buzzing off the post-performance high. Seunghoon and Mino toasted loudly, whooping before downing their drinks in one go. Jinwoo raised his glass in solidarity and took his shot as well, throwing his head back to guide the burning liquid down his throat. He lounged back against the sofa, feet, still adorned in a sleek pair of high heels, planted casually apart. He ignored the way his short skirt hiked up on his narrow hips, showing off more of his stocking covered thighs and pooling irreverently between them as he pressed one leg flush against Seungyoon's leg on his left.

“Sit like a lady, Rachel,” Seungyoon admonished, elbowing him in the ribs, much to Jinwoo's annoyance. His cheeks were already pink from the stage, but Jinwoo thought he might be blushing, too, from the way he refused to look him in the eye.

“Who said I'm a lady?” Jinwoo replied testily, snatching the bottle of soju from Taehyun who was perched on the arm on the other side of Seungyoon, pouring himself another glass.

“I think it was the skirt that gave it away,” Mino cheekily answered for him from the other side of the room. Jinwoo just shook his head, downing another shot.

“No, no. The skirt says I'm a pretty girl. Being a pretty girl does not make me a lady. They're not the same thing,” the older boy clarified, carelessly flinging one hand out in demonstration.

Hoon snorted at that, sending him and Mino into a fit of giggles, while Taehyun nodded wisely, sipping his drink. Seungyoon just rolled his eyes. “Are you that kind of girl, then, Hyung?”

Jinwoo raised a sleek eyebrow in his direction, fluttering his fake eyelashes. “So what if I am?” he asked slyly, pink tongue darting out along his plump, stained lips as he ran a petite hand down his stomach. Seungyoon gulped and blushed faintly while the other boys laughed and wolf-whistled. Jinwoo's kohl-rimmed eyes narrowed in interest.

Mino stumbled over, tipsy already and half fell onto the arm of the sofa by Jinwoo's side, slinging an arm around his shoulders. “Rachel-Hyung is a fierce, independent bad girl! Isn't that right, Hyung?” he asked, messily pressing a kiss to Jinwoo's cheek.

Jinwoo laughed and nodded. “Yes!” he agreed, leaning into Mino's side, crossing his left leg over his right, flashing Seungyoon a milky expanse of thigh above his garter and winking when the younger boy's eyes tracked the slip of flesh. Seungyoon reddened further and he took a gulp of his soju.

Seunghoon chuckled from his spot across from them, and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. “It's okay, Dongsaeng, don't worry. Rachel-Hyung is very pretty. He doesn't look like one of those types of girls, so it can get confusing, I know.”

Jinwoo gaped at Hoon in mock outrage before reaching down and pulling off one of his high heels, chucking it in the direction of the taller boy. “Are you saying bad girls can't be pretty, too?”

Seunghoon held his hands up in surrender. “No! No, no! I only meant it's easy to mistake you for a nice girl. I mean, you look so sweet and ladylike. Like a little princess-” Hoon tried to duck, but Jinwoo didn't miss again, hitting the rapper hard on his bicep. “Ahh!” he exclaimed, rubbing his bruised arm.

Jinwoo scowled playfully, “Yes, you see? That's what you get! I can be pretty and strong, you know. I could kick your ass right now in this skirt.”

Taeyang leaned back, smirking at Jinwoo from behind Seungyoon. “I don't know, Rachel, do you have any more shoes? Besides, I don't think our Seungyoon-ah would think you were pretty anymore if you got into a fight. It's not very ladylike.” He pat the other boy on the leg, then gestured for Jinwoo to pass the bottle back.

Jinwoo handed it over, pressing his false cleavage up against Seungyoon's side, resting his chin on the boy's shoulder. “Oh, Seungyoon doesn't know what he likes. I think he'll find me pretty no matter what,” he teased.

“Hey! I know what I like!” Seungyoon protested, shoving Jinwoo back toward Mino. “I'm sorry, Rachel-Hyung, but you're not my type,” Seungyoon asserted, glaring at his other band mates as if daring them to argue. “I'm just not that into boys in skirts,” he shrugged. “Especially if they can't at least pretend to act like a lady. Not everyone is into 'bad girls', you know.”

Jinwoo pouted his stark red lips and widened his eyes, the makeup making the effect even more dramatic. “You don't think I'm pretty?” he asked. He pushed a lock of hair behind his ear and ran a stocking covered foot slowly up and down Seungyoon's leg. “I think you need to expand your horizons, Seungyoon-ah.”

“Oh, leave him alone,” Mino said, wrapping his arm around Jinwoo's chest and pulling him back. “If he doesn't think you're pretty, it's his loss and he doesn't deserve you anyway.” Jinwoo grinned up at him and leaned back against him, rearranging himself so he could pull his legs up on the cushion with him, smoothing his skirt down over his thighs.

“Thank you, Minho,” he said graciously.

Finally, much to Seungyoon's relief, the topic was dropped and the conversation moved on to other topics. Even still, Jinwoo continued to shoot thoughtful glances at the younger boy who dutifully pretended not to see them.

In spite of his protests, Jinwoo knew the Seungyoon liked what he saw, knew that he affected the younger singer more than he let on.

By the time they loaded themselves into the car and were escorted back to their hotel, Jinwoo had a plan.

-

They had each gotten their own rooms, though the suites were quite small, but it was enough for Jinwoo to put his plan into action. It was after midnight when Jinwoo quietly snuck out of his room, safe in the knowledge that anyone who would catch him was either asleep or gone for the night.

Jinwoo had stripped off the uncomfortable bra and untaped his chest when he arrived back at the hotel, and chose to forgo replacing it when he left his suite, though the rest of his performance costume remained in place. He had restyled his hair and reapplied his makeup before leaving his room, and felt confident that he was still effeminately beautiful, even without his fake bosom.

His heels clicked quietly against the tile floor of the hallway as he made his way to Seungyoon's bedroom. He was sure Seungyoon would still be awake, familiar with how difficult it was for the younger boy to find sleep after a performance. Quietly, he rapped his knuckles on the door to Seungyoon's assigned room, nervously checking the lacquer of his short, nylon fingernails as he waited.

As expected, Seungyoon opened the door, wide awake and glowing in the soft light of his bedside lamp.

“Hyung?” he asked, brow furrowing curiously, bemused both by Jinwoo's arrival and his appearance.

“Hey, Seungyoon-ah. Can I come in?” Jinwoo bit his lip and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear, smirking inwardly when the other boy's eyes flicked down to Jinwoo's pink, painted lips.

Seungyoon blinked. “Uhm... Yeah, sure,” he said, stepping aside to let Jinwoo through. “Was there, uh, something you wanted? Uhm, Jinwoo,” he added on nervously.

“Call me Rachel,” Jinwoo requested.

The younger boy looked thrown. “Okay...R-Rachel... What is all this about, exactly?”

Jinwoo sidled up close, looking up at him from under thick lashes. He lifted his hand to toy with the collar of Seungyoon's t-shirt. “I was only curious: do you really not think I'm pretty?”

Irritation flashed across Seungyoon's face. “Hyung, please, just leave it! It's not funny anymore!” Jinwoo held his ground, lifting his chin to look the younger boy in the eye. He pressed closer so they were chest-to-chest.

“Does it look like I'm teasing, Seungyoon-ah?” Seungyoon blushed and stammered.

“Ah...”

“Because you said before that you didn't. In fact, you said you didn't like boys who dressed up like girls at all, earlier, but I don't think you were telling the truth. I'm really not very ladylike at all, you see, but I think you like that. I think knowing that it's really me under all this turns you on. I think you find me very pretty. Am I right, Dongsaeng? Do you like me like this?”

Close as he was, Jinwoo could see the pupils in Seungyoon's eyes dilate and feel the quick, shallow breaths as the other boy's chest heaved against his own.

“Y-yes, Jinwoo...” Seungyoon whispered, flushing darkly in shame, averting his eyes. Jinwoo took Seungyoon's chin in his hand, forcing the boy to look back up at him.

“What did I ask you to call me, Seungyoonie?”

Seungyoon exhaled sharply, clenching his eyes shut. “Rachel,” his voice cracked.

Jinwoo brought his hand up and cupped Seungyoon's cheek, feeling the other lean into it. “Good boy...” the older boy whispered and brought their lips together.

Jinwoo kissed hard, the tacky lipstick smearing on Seungyoon's lips as they slid wetly together. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Jinwoo's waist, and Jinwoo brought one hand to the back of Seungyoon's neck, the other firm on his cheek, guiding the kiss. He lightly bit the other boy's lip, sliding his tongue along the seam of his lips, moaning when he was granted access inside.

Seungyoon held on tight as Jinwoo plundered his mouth, sliding a knee between his legs, and the younger gasped at the feel of Jinwoo's hard cock pressed flush against his hip.

“Do you like that?” Jinwoo whispered against his lips, his heels bringing him closer to Seungyoon's hight. “Do you want to be with a girl like me?” he asked, grinding himself against Seungyoon's thigh.

“Yes!” Seungyoon keened, sliding his hands down to cup Jinwoo's ass, fingers scrunching up the short skirt.

Jinwoo grinned and pushed the younger boy back onto the bed, enjoying the startled look of surprise on his face. The older boy crawled up onto the bed between Seungyoon's legs, gripping his pajama bottoms and ripping them down, leaving the other bare from the waist down.

Seungyoon's eyes widened, and he squawked, bringing his knees together to preserve his modesty, but Jinwoo pried them apart, smoothing his soft, manicured hands up his thighs.

“Shh, Seungyoonie be good for me, yeah?” Seungyoon bit his lip and his eyes fluttered closed, head falling back against the pillow.

“Ah, ah!” Jinwoo admonished. “Look at me.”

He waited until the other boy obeyed, and when their eyes met Jinwoo prowled up between Seungyoon's thighs, smeared red lips hovering above the tip of the younger boy's prick. “Jin-! Ah, Rachel! Rachel-hyung, please!”

Jinwoo acquiesced, lips wrapping beautifully around Seungyoon's head. The long waves of his wig fell in a curtain around his face and he swept it over his shoulder to grant his dongsaeng a better view. As he took Seungyoon deeper into his throat, eyes in a heated lock with Seungyoon's own, he reached down and took the bottle of lube, and small, plastic-wrapped condom from where they were kept secure in the bind of his garter. One handed, he clicked open the lid and deposit a liberal amount onto his fingers, which dripped onto the bedsheets.

Licking the prominent vein on the underside of Seungyoon's cock, Jinwoo quickly pushed his first finger inside, the digit sliding easily passed the relaxed muscle. Startled by the sudden penetration, Seungyoon bucked his hips, and would have likely broken Jinwoo's nose if he hadn't been prepared for such a thing. Instead, Jinwoo adapted gracefully, countering the movement, and letting Seungyoon deep into his throat, nose buried in the short hairs at his base.

Seungyoon nearly screamed, yelling loudly at the dual sensations. To prevent the younger boy from coming too soon, Jinwoo raised his head and crawled up Seungyoon's body, kissing him deeply as he slid another finger inside him. In his thrall, Seungyoon wrapped his arms around Jinwoo's body. At the feel of the fabric against his hands, he attempted to unbutton the blouse, but quickly became frustrated and ripped the garment open, sliding his hands against the smooth skin now available to him.

Jinwoo pulled away to look down on him in surprise, but rather than scold him, he merely groaned, and pushed Seungyoon's t-shirt up his stomach. Seungyoon quickly took the offending clothing and pulled it up over his head before rearing up and latching onto one of Jinwoo's dusky, pink nipples now visible behind the blouse which now hung loosely open from the smaller boy's shoulders.

Jinwoo moaned, thrusting a third finger inside Seungyoon, the other hand reaching around to hold the back of the younger boy's head.

Neither could wait any longer, though, so Jinwoo soon felt around blindly for the condom he had left on the blanket, tearing the foil open with his teeth. He hiked his skirt up and Seungyoon's mouth watered at the sight of Jinwoo's naked cock, since the older boy had decided to leave his panties back in his own room.

The head of Jinwoo's prick was leaking steadily as he braced his stocking-clad thighs apart to slide on the condom and position himself at Seungyoon's entrance.

Slowly, but steadily he pressed inside, and soon he was flush against Seungyoon's ass. He held tight onto Seungyoon's hips as he started to slowly fuck him, his skirt fluttering down in a vain attempt to hide their modesty.

Seungyoon couldn't keep his eyes off the older boy whose perfect curls were now mussed and messy, lipstick smeared across his lips and cheeks, lashes curled and darkly lined. He hadn't even bothered to kick off the heels before he climbed onto the bed, the sleek leather digging into the mattress.

Jinwoo angled his hips just perfectly to reach that sweet spot inside him, and Seungyoon keened, wrapping his legs around his narrow hips. The older boy sped up, pounding into Seungyoon who reached up and pulled him down to kiss again. Jinwoo ground into Seungyoon's prostate, circling his hips a bit for the younger's pleasure.

The stimulation proved too much for him against the weight of the earlier foreplay, and Seungyoon orgasm crashed into him, spurting wetly between them.

Jinwoo pushed himself back up as Seungyoon struggled to come down, and he sought is own pleasure. Jinwoo thrust into him with abandon, sweat streaking down his temple. Seungyoon could only hold on, whimpering as Jinwoo grazed his oversensitive prostate. Finally his rhythm stuttered and he tensed, eyes clenching shut with his mouth opened in a silent scream as he found his own release.

After a long moment, Jinwoo finally rolled away, collapsing next to him in exhaustion. Panting, he kicked off his heels and tore the wig off his head, throwing it across the room. Jinwoo turned to him, messy and debauched, and grinned.

Seungyoon rolled toward him and kissed him, raking his fingers through his short, masculine hair.

“You're right,” he said, cuddling up to him, “you are incredibly pretty.”

Jinwoo huffed out a breathless laugh. “You're damn right I am,” he said proudly.

Seungyoon grinned and shook his head.

“Really not very ladylike at all though.”

 


End file.
